


Around the Campfire

by Sumi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A game of show and tell becomes a little more heated than either of them expected.
Relationships: Belrand/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Around the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



Virena preferred the outdoors to an inn any day. The comfort and price of the lodging always failed to sway her mind. While nature was unpredictable, it gave Virena a sense of comfort she never felt when around people.

The less people there were the higher the chances were Virena could relax. Present company excluded, of course. Berland was one of the few people in Tamriel she could stand to be around. Perhaps the only one with the exception of Serena who Virena was also fond of.

She travelled with Berland for the time being, the two having finished a labor intensive exterson in some nearby nordic tombs. It wasn’t a particularly cold night in Skyrim, yet they were huddled as close to the fire as they could get without it getting to be too much.

Despite the exhaustion from the earlier fight, Virena felt entirely relaxed. If anything, the cool night air only added to that effect. She glanced at Berland whose eyes were closed. He too seemed to be content in their current surroundings.

Virena’s eyes scanned his relaxed form, stopping on one particular ugly scar on the top side of his arm. It was long, probably half an inch long. The scar was puckered and white, making it stand out on his skin. 

When she heard Berland chuckle, she looked up and caught his gaze with a raised brow. “What’s so funny?”

Berland chuckled again, this time a little louder as his amusement seemed to grow. “I didn’t know my scars were so interesting.”

“I’m simply wondering how you acquired that scar. Don’t tell me your suddenly against swapping battle stories over a fire?” Virena asked playfully, a small smirk making its way to her lips. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

This got a loud, bellowing laugh out of Berland. “Nasty fight with a bear. The fucker made a nice pelt afterwards.”

“What happened to the pelt?”

Berland shrugged. “It was years ago. Might have sold it to some merchant when I was low on gold.”

She nodded in agreement. Berland’s actions were understandable. There were times during her travels that she sold nearly everything, but the clothes off her back in order to make some gold. This was before Virena was discovered she was Dragonborn, of course. A simpler time she sometimes missed.

“And you Virena?” Berland asked, gesturing towards the scar covering the entirety Virena’s left eye.

Virena found it fitting that the first scar Berland asked about was her most prominent and visible one. The story wasn’t as exciting as fighting a bear. If anything, the story was rather embarrassing. She had been roughhousing with one of her friends in the village with some of their parents’ swords. One thing led to another and Virena was on the ground, clutching at her eye as blood flowed from the wound. 

The next thing Virena could remember was waking in her bed, surrounded by the healer and her parents. Virena struggled for a while, but soon she adjusted to having limited vision. It forced her to rely heavily on magic, greatly bolstering Virena’s skill.

She told Berland the long version of the story. After Virena was done, Berland started talking about another one of his scars; in particular the one on the right side of his face. It was one Virena often noticed, but didn’t know the history behind it.

For an hour they went back and forth trading battle stories. Things started to go strange when Virena mentioned a particular scar on her inner thigh. Berland grinned at her, indicating he clearly wanted to see it and she was happy to oblige.

“Get your arse over here, Berland,” Virena said as she yanked down her leggings. 

Berland took a seat beside her and gazed at where Virena was pointing. He seemed very interested in that scar much to her amusement. While he fixated on it, an idea came to her, which she was very tempted to act on.

In a moment of impulsiveness, Virena decided to yank Berland closer towards her and kiss him. It had been sometime since she was with someone. All this talk of past battles was getting her blood boiling. Who better to spend it with then her most trusted companion?

When they parted for air, Berland finally spoke. “That was surprising. Been waiting to do that for awhile, Vir?”

“I could say the same about how eager your response was,” Virena retorted playfully.

He laughed and responded by initiating the kiss this time. Virena reluctantly had to break the kiss again in order to hastily set out her bedroll. Once she was satisfied with the result, she moved to another important task; ridding them both of their clothes which were very much in the way.

Before Berland could react, Virena pushed him down onto the bedroll. She straddled him, leaning down to resume their kiss. He wasn’t one to lie idly by so while Virena deepened the kiss, Berland slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped her left breast, a thumb brushing firmly over the hardened peak.

The gasp was swallowed by the kiss, but the shiver that ran down her spine didn’t go unnoticed by Berland. In an attempt to get the upper hand, she teasingly touched his growing erection and delighted in that fact that he was the one to react this time.

Virena felt no need to hurry this up. They had a decent barrier up around the camp and would reach the next town within the early morning hours. Why bumble around and speed through something she hadn’t experienced in a long time?

For a while the two of them just kissed. They ranged from lazy to passionate and everyone seemed intent on making Virena’s desire to grow. She had to admit that Berland was quite the good kisser.

During this time, Virena enjoyed exploring Berland’s body. In the beginning, her touches started out teasing, but eventually they became more bold. Berland’s were bold from the very start both to her amusement and frustration. It made it difficult to continue her teasing of Berland when he was so insistent with his touches.

Virena’s teasing came to an abrupt end when Berland flipped the two of them over. He spread her legs and moved so he was comfortably laying between them. She opened her mouth, a sarcastic, witty comment on the tip of her tongue. The words were caught in her throat when Berland decided to lavish attention on her wet sex.

“Bastard,” Virena did manage to choke out.

The words were followed by a laugh after she caught sight of the mischievous grin on Berland’s face. Leave it to Berland to make her laugh at a time like this.

It didn’t take long for Berland to find a rhythm the both of them were comfortable with. Virena wanted to give him a big head, but he was quite talented with his tongue. She didn’t have to try to give him any advice. He easily picked up on what she liked and how she liked it.

He delved into her folds like a man starving. All Virena could do was clutch at the bedroll and try her best to quiet her moans. Best not to attract any animals at a time like this-- even with the barrier they put up. The last thing Virena wanted was any interruptions.

When Virena was close, Berland eased up a bit. He worked her through her climax, which left her feeling boneless and the most relaxed she had been in ages. She motioned for Berland to come back up towards her only once feeling returned to her limbs. 

They kissed lazily for a while until Virena turned the tables on Berland and switched their positions so he lay on the bedroll once again.

“My turn,” Virena said with a playful grin.

She was going to enjoy this.


End file.
